Family is all you need, to be complete
by Moyashi-Kun06
Summary: This is just a one-shot, I couldn't help but feel, what happenes if the Level 4 Akuma never came to the order? This takes place in when they first came back from Edo. So what will happen if you wished something that you want, was already there right in front of you...?


**Hello all! Moyashi-Kun06 here~ :D**  
**Just to let you know my continutive story Sururi is still going! Just that the chapters and number of words I put in is so much, so it will take a while to get my 'writing mode activated' so, to do that, I thought of doing this instead to get the writing mode back! :)**  
**This is what I imagined what it would be like if the Level 4 Akuma didn't attack HQ. So as well as my songs, it matches what I write, you hear a sad or emotional song, What I want to do is just write this! So without hesitation, I did it! XD**  
**If you never saw Sururi yet, please check it out, and see what you think, if you liked or loved this story, I will absolutely GO NUTZ and write more of Sururi! ;D**

**Diclaimer: I don't own DGM or Katsura's awesomnes! :D**

Enjoy the story~! :3

* * *

Family is all you need, to be complete

Allen and the others made it safe and alive from Edo. Followed by Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Chaoji, Kyory, Miranda, Marie, Froi Tiedoll, the soon to be Finders, all made it back…back to their home where they belong. When out of the gate, a glimpse from left from right, Lenalee saw what recovered her home sickness and belief. The whole science department was there, the soon to be Finders, Froi, Marie, and Kanda went to the sides, joining to science department and Finders. A sign raised high up, saying, "Welcome Home!" Komui put his arms out wide, open for embrace of his lovely sister of his.

Lenalee looked left to right and saw he brother, with a smile on his face and arms out wide, ready for a passionate hug, she looked confused, or should we say; uncertain.  
Lavi and Allen looked at each other and nodded with a smile on their faces, and being behind Lenalee, was an advantage. They pushed her forward, for a start, and she then realized. She looked once more and saw all the support and family she had, and cherished. She then looked forward at her brother and raced towards him. Her arms stretched out forward, closing her eyes and waiting for the impact of her brother's chest. While she ran, her mouth formed a bright smile and shouted out,

"Nii-san!" she ran into his arms and dag right into his chest, where his heart is. "I'm back…I'm back home." She then felt hands around her, securing her, making her feel safe in her brother's arms.

"Welcome home…Lenalee" Komui finally said, with a smile on his face, leaning his head down on her shoulder, giving her the most comforting hug.

Cheers flowed everywhere, as they celebrate the homecoming of the Exorcist, General, and soon to be finders.

Everyone smiled…except…Kanda. (Party-Pooper if you ask me -_-)

Then it was time for Miranda, to deactivate her innocence, and heal their own wounds by themselves.

Lenalee came behind Miranda and moved besides her, and said,

"Miranda…It's time to deactivate your innocence now." Lenalee smiled as she spoke and it only made Miranda questioned herself more. (That's what I think, Miranda is more concerned and worried, slightly paranoid, so she is more fragile than Lenalee, and I respect Miranda for that, she has a great heart! ^_^)

Miranda looked at Lenalee and the others,

"But…! What will happen if I do…?!" Miranda looked around again, more scared and concerned.

Lenalee answered Miranda's question calmly,

"We will heal our own wounds, in our own time. We have to have faith of our selves!" Lenalee's smile grew more, and it gave Miranda determination and courage, and by looking around, she became less afraid.

Lavi was pulling Allen's cheek wide and then small, making a huge smile, while Lavi was smiling himself and having a great time teasing the 'Moyashi'. Kanda was struggling against Maries grip as Marie too, wears a smile, Kanda just wouldn't give up. Miranda suddenly felt a warm feeling in her chest…her heart. Lenalee asked,

"Miranda, are you ready?" Lenalee tilted her head left while looking at Miranda, just a small tilt.

A slight nod Miranda gave to Lenalee, a sighed in disbelief, but also concern. "Innocence…Deactivate!"

The light of Miranda's Innocence died down and dimmed out. Miranda felt a sudden urge to go into a deep sleep, and as expected…she fell down slowly, falling unconscious onto the ground. Lenalee was worried and called out her name in concern and fear.

"Miranda!" Lenalee stopped before she could finish. As she felt warm liquid drip down her head to her cheeks and neck. She felt the darkness plunged her into a deep fall, and then into a pitch black abyss. Medics and nurses came rushing to everyone's aid that got injured; Kanda didn't really need any medical attention, his wounds heal fast so…just some bandages and simple as pie! (I feel like shepherd's pie now! Wait for a minute or so!)

(30 seconds later…) Ok! Let's keep going and finish the story with an emotional ending! OK! :D

After some days of healing, or some weeks, Kanda couldn't stand the growling of Kyory's stomach, and head out to meditate. Lavi tried to cover his ears, but it did absolutely nothing! Chaoji and his friends, (soon to be finders) seemed not to mind at all…

Lavi and Allen were brushing their teeth, with some unwanted company. The follower (Neah/Fourteenth), Link and bookman, (I don't think Pand-I mean Bookman is not unwanted, but just…RECORDS HISTORY! ;P )

"Ne, Allen? Why is 'spotty-two-spots' following ya?" Lavi said while brushing his teeth.

Link heard this and got rather upset…in an angry way.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BOOKMAN JR!" Link said while spitting and rinsing his mouth.

"Oi…? Allen? People are saying that -pffft- that you see someone following you everywhere you go, and saying that you are becoming weird…are you ok?"

Lavi poked his head up after he rinsed his mouth. He put on a grin and looked at Allen. Bookman felt left out, but decided not to but in.

Allen then bent down to the sink and spit put the tooth paste, and then turned on the water and gathered it with is two hands. He then put some in this mouth-gargled it and then rinsed his mouth. He turned to Lavi and smiled,

"It's true that I see the same person in my reflection, every time I look in a mirror or a piece of shattered glass…I see him, watching my every move." Allen hanged his head down for a while and looked at the tiled white polished floor. He saw darkness cover the ground, but ignored it. He then walked out slowly with his head down, Link followed as Allen went. Lavi and Bookman couldn't help but feel sorry for the teen, but only stared as they saw Link follow Allen out the bathroom.

Kanda was peacefully meditating, with no one in the whole wide world to disturbed him, not even the baka-usagi.

"Peace and Quiet…" Kanda thought as he grins, then after the thought, he then puts his face into total relaxation with not a care in the world. It looked like no one could disrupt his inner peace.

Until he jinxed it.

"Kanda…?" Lenalee poked her head around the corner with caution. She then saw Kanda grit his teeth and clenched his jaw in irritation. Lenalee thought that would ever find him, but when she did, she had no plan what Kanda might or could do. She once heard-whoever would or did disturb or get in the way of Kanda's meditation, their eyes would be open at night, or one eye, that's what Komui said when Lavi got in the way of Kanda's meditation.

Kanda's head turned a sharp turn towards the intruder, and glared. But stopped when he saw Lenalee and kept his cool and closed his eyes. Lenalee went to Kanda and sat down beside him, closed her eyes and did the same. For about five minutes of silence, Kanda confessed Lenalee,

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Kanda said with a low deep voice, calm and peaceful. Still meditating and eyes closed shut.

Lenalee didn't know how to answer, so she made one up.

"I'm just tired; I just need to clear my head." Part of that was true, she was tired and needed to clear her head, but she wanted to see her brother and ask so many questions, about the Ark, Levellier, Earl, Link, and CROW.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I have a brain, and I use it bloody damm well!" Kanda spoke.

Lenalee winced at Kanda's voice, how he said it, it just made Lenalee looked like the stupid one.

"Ok…I want to know so much, questions keep flooding inside my head, and I just can't control it. I want to know about the Ark, how and why can Allen use it? Why is Levellier here? What is the Earls next move? What can I do? I'm confused and want answers." Lenalee hanged her head down in shame.  
Kanda opened one eye and looked at her, his face-blank as paper,

"If you want or need answers," Lenalee looked up with a smile, ready to hear what is going to come out of Kanda's mouth. Hope rose on the face. What she didn't know, what was about to come out of his mouth. "Find them yourself."

Lenalee thought for a moment, "Kanda is Kanda I guess…can't change that." She thought of one more thing, "If I try to find out myself, then, I don't want to be sneaking and putting my nose in secret or classified information!" She nodded to herself in agreement. Kanda was wonder what in the world did she agreed to herself about?

After an hour or so of meditation, they head down to the cafeteria, where they saw Allen, Lavi and Link.

"Well hey there cutie~! What would you like~!" Jerry sang to Allen.

"Ummmmmm…," Allen put on a puzzled face and then smiled, "I will have…"

-At the table-

"Awwwwww wow! I'm totally stuffed right down to the bone!" Allen put his hand on his stomach and smiled while feeling satisfied with his meal.

Lenalee, Lavi and Link sat there in awe. Kanda…he ate his Soba as always, and as Kanda we know comes up with compliments that are sarcastic.

"If you were 'stuffed to the bone', you wouldn't be all skinny and weak. All you have is a skins and bones-no muscles at all, Moyashi. Che…" Kanda finished his Soba and placed his chopsticks neatly on the wooden box.

"It's Allen…BaKanda! I may seem helpless, but let's recap-you're the one with the lady-like hair! She-Man!" Allen poked his tongue out towards Kanda, earning a death-stare and a murderous aura coming from both exorcists.

Lenalee cheered while she finished her fried rice, Lavi was stuffed as well as he finished his steak and rice…And Link, he ate about 5 deserts of each kind!

Lenalee, as always breaks up the fights and glares at them both, like the time when Lavi said STRIKE~ when he first saw her, she kicked him really hard.

(A/N: Just to let you know, even these events never really happed, even if the Akuma never came, Just to let you know that-At this stage, night comes, and that's when we are near the end of the story! :D)

Midnight came quick, as everyone was sound asleep, except for Allen. He had been having these nightmares about the 14th taking over and him destroying everything and everyone. He swayed and turned, but no avail, he couldn't go to sleep. He got up and looked across the room and saw Link, he was in deep-sleep mode. So Allen crept out of bed and went somewhere he wanted to go. He climbed so many stairs; it felt like it was going to on forever. Until he reached the top-He looked up and saw so many, millions and billions, of numerous stars scattered across the sky, ever so beautiful. Glittering, each and every one of them shone at their brightest. He sat down and held his knees up to his chest and looked up to see, a shooting star. Bright across the sky, traveling across the other stars, other Planets, so magnificent, so beautiful…he stared at them with a smile on his face, a tear slid down his face and dropped at the end of his cheek and fell on his uniform. The wind was peaceful and calm, steady and cold. Allen loved it, being outside, on top of the roof of headquarters, star gazing, and making a wish.  
He heard a sound which made him turned his head in panic, but found Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.

Allen smiled, "Can't sleep either ha?"

Lenalee smiled as well and gestured her hand to Lavi and Kanda, "No, I kept on having nightmares; the same goes with those two."

Kanda just wore a blank face as usual, while Lavi stood there ruffling the back of his hair while grinning. Once they saw why Allen was outside, they can feel it, they can see it, and they know it. They can feel the air, the wind blowing in their faces, they can feel freedom. They can see the million and billion stars, how they shine and glitter. They know this was the place to escape from the Holy War, to escape reality, to escape the feeling of being trapped or scared, sad or forgotten.

Lavi sat beside Allen and Lenalee while Kanda sat beside Lenalee. Lavi lies down, with his two hands behind his head, smiling a real smile. Looking at the stars was magnificent; it was the prettiest thing he seen. Lenalee put his feet and legs in front of her and held them together with her arms. She looked at each and every one of them, and she saw something she thought she would never see,

"Everyone look! Make a wish!" Lenalee shouted out to the three, as they look where Lenalee pointed.

Kanda looked like he needed something to do, so he closed his eyes and made a wish, same with Lavi, with a goofy smile and an eye full of wonder. Lenalee put her hands together near her heart and whispered something. Smiled, and then opened her eyes, same with Lavi, With Kanda-he just opened his eyes and gave a little smile.

Lenalee looked at Allen and asked, "Why didn't you made a wish Allen?"

Lavi looked at Allen with a big question mark above his head wondering, "_Why would you miss out on making a wish from a shooter star?!"_

Kanda followed Lavi and Lenalee and tilted his head to see the Moyashi. What they didn't know was that Allen already made a wish.

Allen looked at them for a moment, and then he looked up to the sky,

"I already made my wish from the very beginning…" Allen smiled, tears slid down his cheek.

Lenalee wanted to know what's wrong, "Allen, your crying, are you ok?"

"These aren't tears of sadness, there tears of joy and happiness." Allen chuckled to himself.

"Then what did you wish for, Allen." Lavi asked feeling left out.

"I wished for a family, a happy family that helps anyone out, sad or troubled, they come no matter what."

"Che. Baka-Moyashi…You already has one, right?" Everyone looked at Kanda and then followed him by looking at the stars.

"Your right Kanda…I do have one, it's all I could ever ask for." Allen then knew…Family is all you need, to be complete.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)  
Thankyou again to those who viewed my story Sururi, to those who favourited and followed! Love you all so much!**

Thankyou to once again,

The Weirido In The Corner, bloodymassacre, and Happycafegirl! 3

**Also! Thankyou to,**

**DarkShadows008 for reviewing my story Sururi, and yes, the next chapter is going to be very interesting...I hope. o_o**

**And remember guys, Family is all you need, to be complete! :)**


End file.
